Tidbits Vol 2?
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Yes little tidbits about Stuart x my OC and Murdoc x my OC. This is smutish, but I'm trying to make it smexy! Anyway it's rated M because it was ment for that rating!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Good

Stuart x Erin

"Gosh, that feels so good Stuart!" Erin moans breathless into the pillows as the older male continued to caress his most private areas. A particularly hard stroke went over the same place again making him arch, chest heaving from the immense pleasure. It felt so amazingly good and he wanted more. Gripping the older males spiky electric blue hair the younger of the two whimpers for his request to be heeded.

Stuart chuckled at the silent plea as he feels his hair being tugged desperately. "You're so needy." He then purrs sweetly in his lovers ear, "Don't worry I'll make you feel really good, luv."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 No sex, how 'bout a blow-job?

Murdoc x Erin

"Murdoc get the freak off me." Erin yelled from his position on the bed as the green skinned bassist rested his head on the silverette's shoulder.

You see today was Mudsies birthday and Erin decided that he'd actually stay in the Winnebago with his so called boyfriend for the day. Take note that he's trying his best not to punch the other male. Apparently, Murdoc wanted them to shag a bit, trying to get him to agree, but Erin's not the type to give in easily when the satanist is involved. He could understand that he'd cut the other off from sex for three months, though that doesn't mean he's sorry. It just means its not worth it if he does all the work.

"Come on, luv. Just a quickie?" He licks the younger males pale neck with his long tongue. "Just a taste." The bassist whispered in husky breath. "I'll make it worth you wile this time."

That seemed to only depress Erin more. Getting up tiredly he says,"Look Murdoc, and listen well: I'm not interested." With that said he then gave the older a peck on the lips. "Try harder next time, babe." The bassist scuffs, knowing that it won't happen and wraps his arms around Erin's waste to keep him there.

'What a baby.' He thinks. "How 'bout this, I give you a blow-job later."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: here's my smut, but I warn it might not be that good.

Murdoc: your sh*t's never good.

Me: shut up, Mudsie! Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3 Sexy little maid

Stuart x Erin

"Aw come on, luv. You look good in it!" Stuart cooed as he took a few pictures.

"Really?" Erin asked as he ruffled the skirt of his little maid outfit.

"Really. You look so sexy, Erin!" Stuart swooned as the other posed for the next picture. He then gets a dirty thought and smirks.

"Why are you smilin' like that, babe?"

2D puts down the camera slowly before walking up to his tiny lover. The smaller steps back a bit, but is to late when Stuart's hand pulls up his skirt. He squeaks surprised by the rude gesture. "What, a-are you-!" Before he can get out another word 2D stuffed his hand into his silk panty's. "Mmmf! S-Stuart wait!"

The blue haired mail simply shakes his head no. "Sorry babe, you tempted me with this sexy outfit of yours." He says as he squeezes his lovers now stiffening member. Erin moans loudly and Stuart's thankful they decided to do this in his room.

"Ahh, but you told me to wear it." Erin groaned.

Smirking at the erotic face Erin was making he leans in, kissing and nipping the parted lips with fondness. "Your so cute." He whispers bring his other hand around to grip Erin's tight little ass. This gets him another high pitched moan of pleaser.

"Stuart, that feels so good. Do it again!" The younger demands desperately with a hint of a whimper. His lover complies heartily and Erin throws his head back in ecstasy.

"I love it when you beg. Do it again for me, luv." The singer purrs and thrust a finger into the the little puckered entrance he found just a moment ago, loving how it got him such a beautiful cry. Licking his lips he crashes them back on the smaller's and starts thrusting his finger in an out, while pumping the rock hard cock in his other hand. His mouth is just eating up those little moans.

Erin breaks from the rough kiss, exposing his lovely unmarked neck to the older who can't help, but mark him as his own. Gulping up much needed air, Erin whines, "Stop teasing me. Just fuck me already, please?"

The begging didn't go unnoticed by 2D so he stops everything, which gets him disappointed groan and picks up the younger male and placed him on the queen sized bed. "So how do you wanna do this?" He asked while removing the stained silk panty's. The albino sighs and speeds his legs, lifting up his skirt.

"Do it hard and fast, please?" The younger answered lustily, spreading his cheek with both hands. He then wiggles his hips a bit, getting his lovers attention.

Man that made Stuart so hard, but he didn't want to hurt the younger. While positions himself between Erin's legs he asked, "Are you sure we don't need lube? You still seem a bit tight."

"Don't make me wait, Stu or I'll just jerk myself off." The albino warned, being deadly serious.

Well, he didn't need to be told twice. The blue haired man zips down his pant and fishes out his hard member, guiding it to the tiny pink puckered hole. He thrusts only the tip in slowly and checks the other for any signs of pain. Finding none he sheaths the rest of his cock inside and holds himself there so he doesn't cum on the spot. "Gosh, you're so warm and tight." He growled, gripping the younger's narrow little hips.

"M-move."

Pulling out a bit 2D angles himself and pushes back in affectively hitting Erin's sweet spot dead on. They settle into a fast and steady pace.

"H-h-harder, please!" The albino screams and Stu complies.

"Stuart I'm gonna- ahh!" He's so close.

"I know, cum for me Erin." The singer purrs lovingly, biting harshly on the smaller's neck. This sets Erin over the edge making him release all over their stomachs, getting a bit on the maid outfit too. Stuart having felt the tight walls constrict around him cums also and collapses on the smaller male.

"That was..." They both breath out, trailing off at the same point, the pleasured high forging their minds. After coming down from his high first, 2D pulls out, rolling over to lay beside Erin. Both stay were they are in total bliss smiling like a couple of idiots.

"Next time, I'll make you wear a nurses outfit."


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm not sure how I did It, but I'm done with this chapter.

Murdoc: Took ya long enough!

Me: What was that Muds? Did I here gratitude?

Murdoc: -**Grumbling**- Shut Up!

* * *

Chapter 4 Finally, in an movie theater

"Murdoc, shut up!" Erin harshly whispered. He and his loudmouth boyfriend were sitting in the back of a local movie-theater. They'd picked out an action movie since Murdoc hated chick flicks to which disappointed the albino. It wasn't what they agreed on, but it turned out okay, until Murdoc loudly started complaining about the movie like a complete asshole.

"This shit is bloody crap! I don't know why we came to this little shit stain of a movie theater." The older male yells out ruining the movie for the other onlookers.

"Murdoc, I said shut up!" The younger covers the shaggy haired ravens mouth with his hand and takes a calming breath. "Look, I don't like the movie ether okay so why don't we just go home." He suggested in a hopeful tone while trying keep his anger in check. It's only been twelve minutes and he's already losing his cool.

Murdoc slaps his hand away and growls, "Fuck no! I payed for this shit so were watching the rest of it." Okay, that totally pissed Erin off.

Grabbing the front of Murdoc's shirt he brings the satanist's face close to his. "I payed for the tickets Muds, with MY money so don't tell me your the boss here." He seethed. "I'm started to get really angry Mudsie and my foots about to go somewhere up you ungrateful little ass." Erin grips the shirt tighter and glares at the other, daring him to say something that'll set the little albino off.

"S-sorry." The satanist said quietly trying his best not to piss off the only person who's willing to put up with his shit. When Erin got mad he would seriously go off the handle. He'd only yell at Murdoc, but if it turned into a fist fight the silverette would always win. Murdoc wouldn't put it pasted the younger to hit him, since Erin's punches hurt like a bitch.

"I'm glad you understand." Erin said stressfully as he let go of the others shirt. This was the worst date of his life! He'd just snapped at his boyfriend (who deserved it) and now he's starting to feel guilty. 'Why should I even care?!' He thinks somberly. The sodding fool always ruins there dates, how is it different this time?

'I guess I'll just apologize anyway, because he'll never do it for me.'

Sighing deeply Erin grabs Murdoc's shirt again only to crash their lips together. He thought if he just kissed the other it'd be enough of an apology, but Murdoc wasn't gonna settle for that.

The older's had been stunned at first, but he new what the other was trying to pull. Melting into the kiss he nips at those soft pink lips that make him shudder when their up so close. He brings his hand behind Erin's neck, deepening the heated kiss. His other hand slithers around the younger's waste and pulls him into his lap. Erin groaned at the change in position and can now feel Murdoc's bulge probing his backside, settling in between his cheeks. Gosh it felt so good, but it wasn't enough seeing as they're both still wearing clothes and are still in the movie theater. Luckily, no one spotted them or heard their moans. If they could sneak out they'd be able to head to the single bathroom to release the tension growing in each others pants.

"M-Murdoc, wait!" Erin whispered as he turns his head and the bassist goes strait to kissing his neck instead.

"Why?" Murdoc asked between kisses and nips on the pale flesh that's been taunting him for months. He gives it a harsh suck afterwards, being rewarded with a quiet little moan that makes his manhood jump for attention.

"Mudsie wait, p-please?" The younger male whimpered out in the sexiest of ways.

Murdoc stops for a moment at the nickname and looks at Erin strait in the face in question. The silverette only ever used that nickname if they'd be having sex soon so it literally stunned him since the other cut him off. 'So we're not just snogging.' He smirked at the thought. With that thought in mind he grabs the panting silver haired man and brings him to the single bathroom, placing Erin on the floor.

Looking over the smaller male a bit he licks his lips. "Just you wait, luv," He says in a sadistic tone. "I'm going make you scream my name."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 On Time

Stuart x Erin

"Go home already! Leave me alone, please!? I'm not part of the band!" Erin screeched and ran strait into his and Stuart's hotel room, slamming the door and hastily locking it behind him. "Jeez what's wrong with those girls?! All I did was stand and sing with you Stu." The silverette wailed as he angrily plopped down on the king sized bed with 2D.

Stu shrugged. "Maybe because you're so cute." Erin blushed brightly and turned away from the singer.

"Humph! You know darn well I don't like being called cute." The smaller male crosses his arms and pouts cutely, trying his best to look pissed.

Stuart chuckled and pulled Erin into his lap. "Stop acting like a little kid. I'm just messing with you." He explained and kissed the back of the smaller's neck.

"Oh, don't think I don't know where your trying to go with this mister!" He turned his head to squint sideways at his lover. "If you're trying to get sex out of this then you're shit out a luck! I'm not in the mood." Erin huffed, totally lying.

Stu smirked. "Now who said anything about that?" His hand wanders up Erin's thigh and ghosts over the small tent that seemed to be there. The smirk he'd be harboring widens as he roughly cups the younger's bulge, receiving a cute little whimper. Man he loved it when the other got really needy after one of their shows. It just meant a lot of great make out sessions and quickies before the next one. That's what he always looked forward when they have to go on tours. Yes, lots of lovemaking, snogging, blow-jobs eta. Just thinking about it got him hard and ready.

"S-Stuart?" Erin called, breaking the singer from his wandering thoughts.

"Yes, luv?"

"You have another show in thirty minutes. Do you think we'll have enough time?" He panted out, feeling the others manhood press into his backside.

Stuart lick his lips and palms the younger males crotch tightly receiving a strangled moan. "Don't worry luv, we'll finish on time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Bad Mouthing

Murdoc x Erin

"No." Erin seethed.

"Aw come on luv, please?!" Murdoc begged, which was really rare considering he's a selfish bastard.

"I said NO!"

Murdoc growls angrily. "Why won't you just wear it this one time!" He asked loudly while holding up the objects that made Erin decline with distaste: a tang-top with booty-shorts.

Erin yelled right back. "I don't want to wear that, I'm not a whore!"

"That's not how I see." Murdoc countered, smirking at the little silverette. "Your always the one begging to be taken every time we shag. It's a bit whorish if you ask me."

Okay, he just crossed a line. "What did you say." The younger asked menacingly, his fists clenching and anger rising.

Murdoc's oblivious to the situation and keeps talking. "You heard me. You act just as whorish as any other slut!" He said sounding confident in his choice of words.

"Oh really?" Erin asked stomping over to his green.

"Really." That's when Erin snapped.

"**You're. So. Dead.**" He says and lunges for the bassist out of blind fury.

"The fuck-!"

Let's just say Murdoc's still feeling the scares and bruises from that day.


End file.
